1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cam lock device for a rope or belt to provide adjustment in the length of a loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cam lock device is useful in a tree stand or seat device which requires a loop to connect the stand to the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,645 is illustrative of patents on this subject. The cam lock can also be employed as a cleat for an anchor rope in a manner similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,174.